


Running Away

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, unable to take the old girl's shenanigans, find a place to stay.Based on theNo, and that's finalprompt.





	Running Away

_Day 7_

**Running Away**

_ “No, and that’s final.” _

Rose and the Doctor have understood very soon the TARDIS was not going to give up without a fight, every slightest attempt of theirs to move closer to fulfilling their desires hampered in one way or another.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS won’t stop and sighed, determined.

“That’s it, Rose. We’re going away into some hotel tonight. You must know I won’t take no for an answer.” The Doctor sent Rose a pleading look. “Just this once? Please?”

“_ Just this once, _” she mimicked. “Don’t forget the mess you’ve got both of us into we still need to fully get away from!”

He sighed. “You can’t mean you didn’t like it, at least a little bit?”

Rose’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’m waiting for something to come out of it. As of right now, the old girl is determined to keep us from our first proper chance to make love.” 

“Exactly, my betrothed, beloved, brilliant, breathtakingly beautiful Time Lady. _ Allons-y? _

Rose giggled. “Better try to make peace with the old girl, before she begins tossing important things around in frustration.”

The Doctor nodded. Some things truly needed to be dealt with first. 

_ Does this mean you agree? _

Rose sent the alien a meaningful look. How could she not? 

_ Go, tell her we’re leaving. The old girl’s reasonable thinking should give her a very good idea about why. _

The Doctor didn’t waste a single moment, returning aboard only to tell a couple of things to the ship. “Look here, old girl,” he addressed the sentient vessel with unusual harshness. “You have been doing everything you could to stop us from finally giving in to desire. Good for you. We are going to do it somewhere else. _ Bonne chance! _”

The TARDIS was shocked. Surely, they couldn’t… She was even ready to reconsider her firm approach to some things.

But before the old girl could say something, the Doctor, sensing her doubts, sent her his determined _ no. _He wasn’t going to allow her to toy with them again. Not any longer.

_ No, and that’s final. We won’t be forced to listen to your angry whining while making love. _

The Doctor beamed at Rose proudly, having purposefully closed the door after him soundlessly. “Now, all we need to do is book ourselves a room for a couple of nights,” he grinned. 

“Are you sure you didn’t mean _ a couple of hours? _”

“Absolutely, Rose. We could even make it a couple of weeks, if you wanted.”

_ And have the TARDIS hate us for forgetting about her afterwards? I don’t think so. _

“Fair enough, Rose Tyler. This time, _ allons-y _for certain!”

“Take me wherever you please,” she said, fully aware of the vague meaning of her words.

_ Don’t do this. I may begin having strange ideas. _

Rose giggled. “I hope you’re at least happy about having decided to ignore the old girl’s shenanigans.”

The Doctor winked at her, leading her into a hotel visibly meant for passionate encounters.

Rose rolled her eyes at him with a knowing smirk. 

_ Look, I can explain! _ The Doctor was feeling attacked. _ This has been the closest place I could- _

“Shut up.”

They may or they may not have heard the TARDIS howl in desperation when she has actually felt their bodies become one, with her connection to Rose Tyler suddenly feeling stronger than ever.

This has been it. 

_ Games are all fair and well, but they are supposed to end at some time, old girl, _the Doctor’s even voice has reached the TARDIS, even if she couldn’t tell the exact location of where they were, luckily for them.

Rose breathed out. _ What did you mean, Doctor? Sounded like something finite to me. _

“As your bringer of good luck, I can assure you nothing is ever truly over for us. _ Unless you want it to be, Dame Rose? _”

Rose giggled, understanding there was likely no way back for them from where they stood right at that moment and right then, it has felt like the most wonderful thing.


End file.
